Sometimes, the Devil Wears Nothing
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Andy and Miranda have been into a relationship for a few months now, in which they have surely taken advantage of getting to know each other better - intimately just as well. Andy/Miranda -REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Slow down and dance with me_

_Yeah, slow_

_Skip a beat and move with my body_

_Yeah, slow_

_Come on and dance with me_

_Yeah, slow_

_Skip a beat and move with my body_

_Yeah, slow_

_- Slow_ by **Kylie Minogue**

* * *

Andy's chocolate gaze opened to still-darkness. Shifting slightly, she naturally reached for her phone to see what time it was. Her phone was her clock, most importantly; a means for her to be reached anywhere anytime… secondly. Squeezing her eyes into slits to focus just enough to see the time on the screen, written in too bright letters, Andy found that 4:00AM had passed only just. Groaning softly, Andy carelessly let her mobile phone slip from between her fingers, only to thud on the night table again somewhat harder than intended. Whenever she woke about this hour, it rarely happened she could fall asleep once again.

Cuddling deeper into the sheets again, Andy determined that, if she was going to lie awake until she was supposed to wake, she would do it lying close to her lover. As she shuffled closer to her indeed, a soft giggle left her lips. One would never expect the great, defined Miranda Priestly to be the kind of woman sleeping on her belly like she was, arms and legs awkwardly bent. It obviously worked for her, though. It wouldn't for Andy – she would be sore in the morning!

Gently reaching for her lover, Andy's hand moved to the small of her back… taking advantage of the fact that the tank top Miranda wore for sleeping had bunched up a little. Biting down on her lower lip with erotic mischief, Andy's hand slid under her top, fingertips gently trailing along Miranda's spine. The elder woman did not give any indication of having noticed, so Andy chose to take it a bit further… curling her fingers slightly to let her nails take over. At that, Miranda groaned slightly. "Miranda…" she chanted. The situation they were in was just a bit too intriguing not to take advantage of. Miranda would not appreciate to be woken, but she would give her a very good reason indeed to forgive her.

The rasping of her nails stilled, and Andy just moved that bit closer, leaning over her lover and gently kissing her exposed lower back… eyes never leaving Miranda. As Miranda silently wiggled at the oral touch, Andy's lips continued to leave light kisses… while moving upward slowly.

Miranda began to wiggle more insistently. Wanting to stretch the teasing bit, Andy retracted, lying on her side facing her still half-asleep lover. The moon barely battling its way from beyond the curtains did not give her enough illumination to see more than her figure, but even then Miranda looked so very peaceful that anyone would sign immediately to sleep like that. She knew from many sleepless nights and watching Miranda in slightly better lighting that at this moment, the lines of harshness and the pout of her lips would be gone. She would even look… kind. In fact, when she was entirely alone with Andy she actually was.

Reaching over slowly, Andy's fingertips touched the elder woman's cheek, sliding down to her lips and gently trailing them with her forefinger. As she passed her lower lip again, suddenly Miranda bit down on her finger. A giggle left the younger woman's lips. As Miranda finally released her digit then, Andy slid closer to her lover and covered her thin lips gently with her own. Of course, in the darkness it would have been amazing had she found those right away. So she used the very same tactic as earlier, merely leaning in at a venture and letting her lips trail the familiar contours of Miranda's face until they found their destination. Once found, however…

As their lips connected in the darkness of the bedroom, Miranda's lovely lotus body lotion and the faint smell of her shampoo and expensive conditioner reached the younger woman's nostrils. The taste of those lips and the uniquely combined smell was so purely Miranda Priestly. She would still recognize both at once among whole rows of other women blindfolded.

Their lips gently slid across one another for a bit longer, until the need to breathe broke the two women apart. Unnoticed by the younger woman, Miranda's eyes finally opened to the darkness as well. "Do you ever sleep a whole night through?" she wondered. It wasn't the very first time that she was being woken much like this – not that she ever minded in the end. All Andy did was lean in to kiss her once more. A tingle of anticipation ran down her spine as the elder woman moved slightly more onto her side.

Nothing else mattered anymore, just the kiss they were sharing… the smell lingering in Andy's nostrils, the faint taste of last night's Champaign… the feel of soft flawless skin underneath her fingertips as her hand slowly moved upward over her jaw line and into her gray hair, tangling into it with ease and pulling her closer if at all possible. Heated gasps left their mouths as lips roved across each other.

Choosing to take their embrace one level higher, Andy's leg slowly slid over Miranda's… stilling once it was hooked over her hip. This position would give her mighty leverage.

With a gasp of mild surprise, Miranda Priestly found herself slammed backward into the mattress, her lover sitting astride her pelvis, straddling her. While the movement had indeed convinced her of the need rushing through Andy's being just as well, it had not at all been rough. Most of the time, their sexual encounters were punctuated by deep hunger for each other and passion. Rough was the last that ever came to mind, though; their hunger and passion often stretched into hours filled with gentle lovemaking and multiple orgasms for the both of them… having learned exactly what thrilled the other and what didn't in those few months of having been together.

Andy's one hand reached for her long hair, holding it; her other moved and curled around the oaken headboard prior to leaning down once again and recapturing already swollen lips with hers. Slightly rocking back and forth, Andy's bosom moved against her lover's in a way that was very arousing indeed. She could feel the older woman's hands move over her thighs most likely in order to get to her hips in the end. Miranda always liked to feel her move atop… even more so when they both were naked, their skin… A moan was swallowed by Miranda as she thrust her tongue in between her young lover's lips. Tongues found each other soon, dancing with one other in a highly erotic way, curling and uncurling again, stroking and pushing at the very same time. It could have lasted forever, if only they had not needed air…

Andy's sweaty forehead laid against Miranda's as they both caught air – which was absolutely needed if they were going to carry on their antics. Their labored panting was all that was heard in the sanctity of their bedroom. "I…" Andy began, then hissed beside her ear as those hands finally found bare skin… having reached her hips and having slipped under one of the old tees she usually wore for sleeping, "need you."

"I know…" Miranda whispered, hands moving to her back and sliding upward steadily... then down. "I need you, too," she said, hands sliding to the younger woman's sides again and further upward once more until they lingered quite dangerously close to Andy's bosom.

"Good," Andy breathed, leaning down to recapture the older woman's lips again, having caught her breath long enough. In that moment the air around them seemed to change, a hint of anticipation and lust interspersing with the scent Andrea Sachs had learned to associate with Miranda. They had just passed the point of no return. Stopping unsatisfied would not be possible any longer now.

Lips slid along each other again, tongues over and across. Miranda happily engaged, hands resting upon her lover's sides as her thumbs rolled upward… gently stroking the undersides of Andy's breasts. At the so tantalizing touch, Andy moaned into Miranda's mouth, the hand upon the headboard tightening. Their heated kiss discontinued as Andy's head moved to rest upon Miranda's shoulder. Miranda's hand moved to palm one of Andy's small yet full globes, her thumb running across a pebbling nipple.

A shiver of anticipation ran down her spine lightly as Andy's breath was being expelled right beside her ear, followed by a hiss of the younger woman. The hand that still rested upon Andy's side tightened as with all strength she could muster, Miranda managed to reverse positions, landing her atop of Andy, in between her slightly spread legs.

Lips skimming across Andy's jaw line, she whispered, "You're a tease, my love..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sheet barely lingered above her behind as she lay atop of her lover, the both of them entirely nude. The tip of her finger traced along Miranda's collarbone slowly, her reddish lips occasionally touching the elder woman's with gentleness. "I like… this," Andy whispered, slowly lowering her head on the former _Runway_ editor's full bosom. More fingertips joined the first, moving onto Miranda's upper arm and gently trailing it.

"Me, too," Miranda said. Most others only enjoyed it after lovemaking, but she – and Andy – quite liked this kind of cuddling while foreplay lasted, too: just feeling close together, feeling one…

Andy quietly ran her nose along the swell of Miranda's full bosom, head turning slightly to allow her to take a semi-hard pinkish nipple between her lips. Foreplay had already lasted long enough…

Miranda's head lulled to the side as her lover began suckling and her thigh slid between the older woman's, allowing the editor's thigh to be inserted between hers. Gently rolling her hips against Miranda's thigh to soothe the pounding in her own nether regions, Andy continued to gently lather the elder woman's nipple with her tongue, her one hand moving to the neglected one and letting the pink fleshy nub strain against her thumb, rolling it tenderly against and further over the slowly pebbling bit.

Perfectly manicured nails dug into Andy's shoulders painfully, but in the heat of the moment it might have been called exhilarating. Andy Sachs couldn't care much about anything else in that moment but give her lover the best time and make sure she enjoyed it as much as was possible. When a ray of sunshine seemingly not so incidentally fell upon Miranda's face, Andy could see her lower lip slip from beneath her teeth, heard her release the moan she seemed to have kept contained until then. The famous point of no return had long been crossed now.

Letting go of Minerva's swollen dark pink nipple, Andy slowly moved down over the elder woman's body, nose and lips stroking and kissing skin along the way tenderly. She knew that Miranda liked this. She knew a lot of men and women with female lovers disliked it because of a variety of reasons, but she was one of the few who liked to give it nearly as much as receiving as well. Most of all she enjoyed knowing that when she touched her tongue to Miranda's heated core, she could make her feel delight on a whole new level, could make her reach heights nothing else could ever make her reach.

Miranda's legs deliberately opened further to allow her better access. Andy knew she liked several actions in bed, enjoyed several sorts of touches. She very much enjoyed being caressed naked and massages, but none of those could ever make Miranda come. She knew that Miranda didn't dislike her bosom touched, but that it was far from the top of her list of likes either way. That's why Andy never lingered there long. She knew that Miranda really liked other touches better, like being touched by Andy's tongue.

The tip of her hot tongue flicked against Miranda's tight bundle of nerves, then ran upward over the side of her sex… very slowly. The touch was tantalizing yet satisfying. She quietly repeated the movement a couple of times, each time moving more and more to the centre until she parted the elder woman's folds with the whole of her tongue, purposefully giving it a flick once she reached Miranda's clitoris. Feeling her buck her hips for more, Andy smiled… the tips of her fingers running through wet hair down, halting at her wet, little opening. Straining up and moaning, Miranda hopelessly tried to convince her lover of what she really wanted now.

Andy knew even without that. Lowering her head between the older woman's legs again, Andy again ran her whole tongue up through her folds, lips settling on her clit once they reached it and suckling it gently yet rhythmically… her forefinger slowly trailing between the bundle of nerves and her opening to gather some of the moisture that had gotten to coat soft hair already.

Breathlessly panting her approval to Andy's ministrations, Miranda's pelvis arched up again and again again trying to convince her the teasing had gone on long enough now. The loudest cry of joy thus far passed thin lips as Andy slid home, filling her to the deepest of her desires.

The brunette could already feel the older woman clench about her rhythmically as the ministrations on her clit morphed from sucking to bold yet tender strokes to and fro, very fast… just right. Within seconds, Miranda's orgasm hit her already full force, taking her to the highest of clouds… to be let go in mid-air and fall through the air down faster than the speed of light – that's at least how it felt, with her abdomen tickling in much the same way as it had when her daughters had once managed to drag her into a hardcore rollercoaster. It had only happened one time, mind you. She never had been able to recall just how the twin girls had ever gotten her so far later… However, the feeling that had rolled through her as the carriage raced down from incredible height – it had truly been… something unique – at least until Andy and she had made love to each other.

She had no idea of how and in which many directions her body spasmed as she climaxed, but it lasted several long seconds until Miranda became aware of her surroundings again and her lying position on the bed. Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the sight of Andy's dazzling smile, her head tenderly resting on the elder woman's abdomen. She hadn't felt her move so at all.

Ears still faintly buzzing with the after-quakes of her recent orgasm only seconds prior, Miranda deftly rolled her lover over and slid on top, straddling her and leaning down to kiss her… her sweaty bosom deliciously pushing and sliding against Andy's.

Miranda slightly wiggled her behind to spread Andy's legs wider, settling so that her sex was at level with her lover's. Slowly rolling her hips and pushing down while continuing to kiss her lover, Miranda's heated sex slid across Andy's a couple of times then, teasing her into capitulating – which she eagerly did indeed… bucking up when Miranda pushed down, hips jerking wildly in order to hasten them.

Sweat pearled onto her skin with effort soon as she hopelessly tried to compete with Andy's quite intense rocking motions, both in pace and in strength. Her head dropped into the crook of the younger woman's neck – a very good position indeed to feel Andy's breath being expelled right beside her ear… With effort a hand slid down the younger woman's body and between them. They were oh so very wet… With ease, two curled fingers slid home into the younger woman just the way Miranda knew she liked it.

"Uh! Uhh!" Andy certainly wasn't the always idle receiver, Miranda had learned. Mostly, Andréa would announce her approval in words over any actions, though. They were somewhat different that way… yet interrelated.

Her sex already sensitive from moving against Miranda's, Andy didn't need a lot more stimulation to reach culmination. As a matter of fact, a few more strokes of Miranda's fingers against her inner walls were enough to make her jerk up hard, pelvic bone bumping in Miranda's and causing her to experience a minor second peak.

Slumping upon and close against each other, both women recovered from their lovemaking. Intensity did not necessarily have to be one with roughness or lacking emotion.


End file.
